gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
United Earth Sphere Alliance
The United Earth Sphere Alliance is a coalition of most of Earth's nations. Though it meant peace for Earth, the UESA extended an iron fist over its orbital colonies in space. History The United Earth Sphere Alliance, or UESA, came into being in the year AC 133. The Alliance was a governing body for the Earth and the Colonies that was originally intended to act as a type of mutual defense pact. The Alliance was led by elected representatives from the nations of the Earth and the Colonies. It was intended that the creation of the Alliance would lead to the end of the conflicts that had begun on Earth and then spread to the Colonies. Not everyone, however, agreed with these policies and the conflicts continued. Any nation who defied Alliance polity was met with a swiftly moving military retaliation at the hands of their army. Peace then came to the Earth Sphere, but only under the watchful eye of the Alliance and its military. The Colonies did not want to live under the jurisdiction of the UESA and so formed a resistance organization known as the Colony Autonomy Organization in order to gain independence from the Earth Sphere. Before the movement could gain much support the Alliance moved in and began a military occupation of the colonies and coerced the Colonies' leaders to forfeit their independence. Some fought against the Alliance occupation, but this only gave the Alliance an excuse to make their military presence indefinite. A new voice for independence and total pacifism came in the form of Heero Yuy who called for both disarmament and democracy. Yuy's ideas resonated with the colonists and Earth alike but the total pacifism part wasn't received well by conservative politicians who took various factors into account, such as alien invasion, terrorist organizations and rebellion among other things as reasons to reject Yuy's policy. In fact it is still not well received in the United Earth Sphere Nation's conservative block, but even so they can't do anything about it because they are a minority block compared to the liberal faction, who support it and currently hold a majority leadership in the United Earth Sphere Nation. The growing popularity of Heero Yuy lead the Romefeller Foundation too brand Yuy an enemy to their cause. The Foundation secretly arranged for Yuy to be assassinated. With the success of this plan, the colonists again called for defiance of the Alliance military occupation. The Alliance thus turned the colonies into a police state and crushed any nation or group that supported and continued to promote Yuy's call for total pacifism, such as the Sanc Kingdom. The Romefeller Foundation continued to orchestrate the Alliance's policy to its benefit, but when Field Marshal Noventa became the Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces, he began to call for disarmament in the colonies which jeopardized the Foundation's plans. As a result, the Foundation using its military wing OZ engineered the death of Noventa by feeding disinformation to the Gundam pilot Heero Yuy, who shot down his escaping plane. OZ then staged a coup d'etat, in which their sleeper agents within the Alliance military (the "Specials", special and nearly independent mobile suit units) starting to slowly destroy Alliance bases, eventually defeating organized Alliance resistance. When OZ was defeated, the Earth Sphere Unified Nation was formed to replace the dysfunctional UESA. Military The military of the UESA consisted of several Mobile Suits including, Leos, Taurus, Aries, Cancer, and Pisces types. The Alliance also maintained an air force of advanced fighter jet aircraft as well as a seemingly conventional navy. Their ground forces were also supplemented with tanks and artillery. The Alliance maintained a space force of modified Leos, Taurus, and several missile satellites. They also maintained a military base on the Moon known simply as Moon Base. The Organization of the Zodiac played a role as a kind of Special Force within the Alliance Military that would eventually come to comprise most of the large Mobile Suit force within the military. Structure The exact command structure of the Alliance Military is not known for certain. The only thing that is certain is that the leader of the Alliance was also the Supreme Commander of Allied Forces and was thus the most senior officer in any branch of the military. It can also be assumed that the officer rank structure is similar to that of most European nations and the United States military; see Ranks and insignia of NATO *Alliance Army: Includes Mobile Suit troops, Tanks, Artillery ground troops, and other support commands *Alliance Air Force: Advanced Jet Fighter aircraft *Alliance Navy: Seemingly conventional navy similar to most modern-day navies in the world *Alliance Space Force: Includes space type Mobile Suit troops and missile satellites. Mobile Suits Command Suits OZ-00MS Tallgeese Multi Purpose Suits OZ-06MS Leo OZ-07MS Tragos OZ-12SMS Taurus (Manned) Water Suits OZ-09MMS Pisces OZ-08MMS Cancer Air OZ-07AMS Aries Appearances Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Category:After Colony factions